Happy Birthday Luna
by starkidindia
Summary: Luna and Draco accidently meet each other at the Astronomy Tower on Luna's birthday. One shot. Luna and Draco. Written for my friend and fellow fanfiction user Nuula for her birthday. Hope you like it.


**One shot. Luna and Draco. Written for my friend and fellow fanfiction user Nuula for her birthday. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>H<span>a<span>ppy birthday Luna**

"Happy birthday Luna," she mumbled to herself blowing out the 1 candle on her birthday cupcake whilst staring out into the dark night. It was midnight and Luna had just turned 16. It was March 9th. She'd snuck out of her room, out of the Ravenclaw common room and across the castle to get to her 2nd favourite place at Hogwarts (1st being with the thestrals)- the Astronomy tower.

She heard slow footsteps coming up the spiral staircase but Luna made no attempt to hide herself. She wanted the company, the attention, on her birthday. Luna doubted anyone would remember.

When the footsteps stopped, as the mystery person reached the top of the staircase, she didn't turn round.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Draco Malfoy.

"It's my birthday," she replied.

"And I care?" he snapped.

Luna retorted, "I was just answering your question."

"Well, uh," he muttered. Draco felt uncomfortable and annoyed, not with Luna but with herself and how the world was working against him. Voldemort had given him a task and Draco had thought he he'd figured it out but his idea soon proved to be more problematic than he though. He growled, "Can you just leave me alone?"

"I was here first," said Luna calmly.

"So you can leave first," Draco replied angrily.

He knew he was unfairly taking his anger out on this Luna but she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked with a cool, caring voice. Luna didn't know Draco Malfoy well, she didn't know him at all, but he intrigued her and she couldn't pretend to not notice how handsome he was.

Draco laughed, "Like I would tell you, your Potter's girl."

Luna's eyes widened. Potter's girl, she'd never been called that before but what Draco had meant as an insult made her feel proud, being labelled as a friend and supporter of Harry Potter was not a bad thing, still…

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You fought with him at the ministry, helped put my father in Azkaban!" he yelled. The anger that had been building up inside of him was suddenly bursting out of him, he was feeling strangely better.

Luna said, "It's his fault for supporting Voldemort, for being a death eater."

A whimper escaped Draco's lips, a small, pathetic noise that made his face flush with embarrassment and then tears began to form in his eyes.

"Draco?" asked Luna her voice careful, she approached him slowly. "I'm sorry about your father but he deserved what he got, supporting Voldemort is wrong, being a death eater is wrong."

Tears escaped Draco's eyelids, he couldn't believe he was finally sharing his emotions with someone and it was Looney Lovegood… but she was very pretty.

She was less than a metre away from him now and put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Draco?" she repeated in a firmer voice. She was desperate now, seeing him like this was so surreal but Luna needed to get to the bottom of the mystery of Draco Malfoy.

Slowly his hand went to his sleeve and he turned his arm up so his hand was palm up then he pulled up his sleeve.

Luna gasped upon seeing the dark, crudely drawn snake and skull on Draco's arm- the Dark Mark.

"I know," he said finally regaining his voice but not knowing what else to say.

Luna took a brave step closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Draco," she sighed though for what she was not sure. Luna was adamant that Draco had not chosen this fate, that it had been thrust upon him, that was what his behaviour suggested.

Her hand went to his arm, she brought it closer to her face, her soft fingers slowly and carefully traced the mark.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

His eyes widened. That was not a word Draco had ever heard used to describe the Dark Mark.

Without thinking Luna brought his arm to her lips and kissed the mark.

They both looked up into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday Luna," said Draco.

This time Draco took a step forward, taking Luna in his arms and kissing her.

It was Luna's best birthday yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Nuula,<strong>

**Happy Birthday, hope you liked my fanfic for you.  
>Love you, your amazing even if you like Dramione. At least we agree on Draco and Luna :D<strong>

**Love from**

**India  
>xx<strong>


End file.
